srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:7 Goblins - Part VII - The Altar of Malice
|Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = +3 at MR 104 (but see walkthrough for important info) }} General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. Tips Be sure to have a second magical weapon with you, you will need it! Prerequisites * Quest:The Caves of Westwold ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West *** Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves **** Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe ***** Quest:7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive ****** Quest: 7 Goblins - Part V - The Fence ******* Quest:7 Goblins - Part VI - The Search for Malmekko Map Text Directions Walkthrough Exit: Once inside the temple there is no exit. The only way to leave is to complete the quest or to abandon it. Make sure to bring the "right stuff" before starting the quest. Resting: The starting square in the area offers the option to 'attempt to rest'. Each attempt performs a roll. To succeed requires 50+ with Luck as the only modifier. A successful roll allows you to rest uneventfully. A failed roll launches an encounter with an . There is no special reward for victory, and after winning the battle you are back at the starting square again. Every failed roll when attempting to rest initiates this combat, so it is possible to fight multiple battles before being able to rest, making it very dangerous to make the attempt while in a severely weakened state. Rewards: * +8 XP passing check vs. Body, Spirit (x2), and Mind to resist goblin's spell. If you fail to resist you fall unconscious, but it doesn't seem to have any other negative effects. * No experience if you pass check vs Woodsmanship (x0.25), Body, and Spirit (x0.5) to see if you inhale any smoke. Lose small amount of SP (8-11, probably in the range of 5-15) if you fail. * If you hide from the robed figure: no experience to Shadow Magic (50+) / Illusion (50+) / Thievery (50+). You can encounter him again. * If you flee from the robed figure, you go back to the starting location. This happens regardless of whether you'll flee right away, or after engaging him in combat. * If you confront the robed figure: ** +16 XP to Fortification (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) when used to block bolt of flame (both tested). ** Agility, Luck (x0.5) and Spirit (x0.5) help in dodging the blast of fire (75+ to succeed). (There was a bug reported to the GM that resulted in the player being stuck on a screen with no option but to abandon the adventure (or quit), so no information is available on the consequences of failing to dodge. It is undetermined if the bug has been fixed.) ** 1+ XP, +128 general experience for defeating . *''You can complete this scenario without killing the robed figure.'' For each of four : * +8 XP to Elementalism (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Fortification (50+) if used against whirlwind of fire (all tested). If your power fails you lose some stamina (around 30 more or less). * Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in avoiding the whirlwind of fire (50+ to succeed). * 1+ XP, +32 general experience for defeating each one. BEFORE you place your best weapon and best armor on the altars, it is in your best interest to kill all four of the iron-masked goblins, then return to the entrance to rest. Once both altars contain an item, the stairs at location #6 appear, to bring you to the final battle sequence below. * +1 XP, +64 general experience for . * 1+ XP, +64 general experience for . * 1+ XP, +64 general experience for . * If you have it, equip the Demonscourge as soon as you down the last skeletal goblin; the +40 MR vs. Demons will make the battle against Tekkuruk much easier. * +16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) / Destruction (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Elementalism (60+) / Necromancy (60+) / Thievery (60+) - all tested - if used to wound Tekkuruk. * For defeating or, if wounded, : ** +1-2 XP, ** +128 general experience, ** a seventh flame tattoo, ** The Hand of Tekkuruk. * On completion: ** +2 MR to your best weapon. ** +2 SP to your best armour. These bonuses can be transferred (at the cost of 1000 gold) to any other equipment you have (the MR bonus to any weapon but a bow and the SP bonus to any armour piece) by Mezaryl in Trithik. You can transfer the bonus as many times as you like. Category:Item enhancing quests